Pokémon LV: Las Vegas
A Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover series that first aired on Fan-Fiction.net January 8th, 2011. Plot The series centers around a young, beginning pokémon trainer named Mikey Coppertino as she and her family move to Las Vegas, Nevada in America from Ruby City in the Neo Region. There she meets other pokémon trainers who have different dreams and goals dealing with the magical creatures. Throughout the series, Mikey and her friends are thrown into many adventures that change their lives forever. Characters Here's a list of the major characters who will appear in ALL of the main seasons and have important roles (in order of appearance). *Mikey Coppertino *Yugi Moto *Tristan Taylor *Joey Wheeler *Shanice Lewis *Phoebe Kaiba *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba *Yami Yugi *Olivia "Lovely" Love Arcs The series will feature one original story arc and the rest will be based on a combination between the anime and manga plots. A movie-fic will air after each season. A season will be one story. *Contest Wars *Neo Genesis / The Neo Adventures *Tournament of Awaken Legends / Las Vegas Battle Tournament *A Virtual Nightmare *Dawn of Reviving Legends / Dawn of the Dragons *Neo Battle Frontier *Pokemon Rangers - LV Style *Millennium World *R *Retro - The Shadow Games* *Yugi's Johto Journey* *NOTE Retro will be the prequel to the first arc as Yugi's Johto Journey will be a parallel series to the 2nd arc. Movies Each movie will air after one season/story is completed and will all be loosely based on the original Yu-Gi-Oh! video games. 6 of the 7 movies will be one story split into acts (ex- Act I-V). *Forbidden Memories *War of the Roses *Falsebound Kingdom* *Pyramid of Light *Dawn of Destiny *Reshief of Destruction *Darkness of Nightmare NOTE: Falsebound Kingdom will follow the format of several Stephen King mini-series with each chapter being based on the missions from Yugi/Kaiba/Joey's campaign in the actual videogame. MPAA Rating All seasons and movies will be rated M (or Ma for the seasons and R for the movies) due to language, violence, horror monster violence, bloody violence in later seasons, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised for children under 17, unless muture enough to handle that sort of conduct in a Yu-Gi-Oh!/Pokémon story. Trivia *This series as well as Pokémon Academy could also be considered a three-way crossover with the FOX series, Fringe due to the stories taking place in alternate universes and some of the characters intertwine in both dimensions. *Six of the major characters in Pokémon LV ''are shown in ''Pokémon Academy ''but as alternates. Mikey is a FireRed student at Pokémon Academy, Eric becomes a main character and is in HeartGold, Olivia Love is a spirit partner of Mikey's who she has always known since childhood as opposed to meeting her for the first time in ''Pokémon LV ''and her human form is a one-off character until the ''Association of Light ''arc where she becomes a LeafGreen student, Yugi lives in Johto and is considered a master champion (like he is in the actual series of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Seto Kaiba and Phoebe Kaiba both work at KaibaCorp and make cameos a few times in the Duel Academy ''and ''Association of Light arcs. Seto also worked with Earl (from Pokémon Stadium 2 & G/S/C) to create Pokémon Academy. Phoebe is also mentioned a few times by Sabrina as her best friend when she was a little younger. Sabrina Moto, Yugi's cousin also appears as a major character in ''Pokémon Academy ''as a LeafGreen student and has three other siblings (Jesse and Lenna Anderson and Cassidy Moto-Anderson while only appearing in one arc of Pokémon LV and being an only child.All of these characters have different backgrounds in both series and look slightly altered in character design (aside from Seto, Yugi, and Phoebe).